kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Ongeki Weapon
are the instrumental weapons that the Oni in Kamen Rider Hibiki use. The Ongeki follows three of the four types of musical instruments plus Vocal transducer. They are , and . To enable the sound of purification, the weapons are each fitted with one or two Onisho. History The Ongeki are known to have existed as far back as the , and are inherited from master to disciple. Scientists of the organisation Takeshi such as Midori Takizawa are able to modify and power up the instruments in order to enable to Oni to produce the purest sound possible. Each of the Ongeki have a secondary weapon function besides its instrumental function. List of Instruments and Devices Each type of Oni uses a device to transform into their Oni form: *The percussion users use a Henshin Onsa which is a -like transformation device. During the events of the movie, the Onsa was used by all Oni and able to take the form of a 'katana mode' called the Meitō - Onsaken. *The wind users have a small whistle or flute called Henshin Onibue, but it is unknown if it is able to transform into a weapon like the Onsa. *The string users wield a bracelet called Henshin Kigen which contains a small section of strings. It is unknown if it is able to transform into a weapon like the Onsa. Percussion Percussion users utilize their instruments to drum the sound of purification, either straight into the Makamou, or from a distance. They drum using a device called a Ongekikou, which enlarges to a metaphysical drum when attached to a Makamou or in midair if one has the ability such as Touki. Ongekibou= Ongekibou are the standard Ongeki used by percussion users. They have their Onisho as the heads of the sticks. They are normally the size of taiko drumsticks, but when the Oni transform they are elongated as soon as they are unholstered. Oni are able to manipulate them to exude fire from the Onisho, to throw at enemies or to form a sword of solid fire. |-| Ongekikanabō= Ongekikanabō is a large drum club weapon named after the which was a spiked or studded two-handed war club used in feudal Japan by the samurai. It's Onisho is the head of the club and is used to strike the Ongekikou as a , which repels the sound of purification towards a Makamou. |-| Ongekisankaku= Ongekisankaku is a which also doubles as a three-section-staff. The Onisho is situated on the Oni's Onsa Onkaku, and uses it to hit the Ongekisankaku which creates triangular sound ripples that are sent towards the Makamou. |-| Ongekishinchō= Ongekishinchō are a pair of with sharp edges that can be thrown as flying discs at enemies. There are a pair of Onisho on each side of the handles, and when the cymbals are smashed together they create a sound of purification that can strike the Makamou. Wind There are two types of wind instruments, which are known as and . Ongekikan= Ongekikan is a or that also functions as a rapid firing gun. It is capable of firing special bullets called Oniishi, it can switch to special Onisho that have purification crystals in them. When the crystal bullets are in place, the gun is converted into a trumpet by attaching a Ongekimei that forms the mouth of the trumpet. The sound of the trumpet is then directed towards the enemy, exploding the bullets and the enemy. |-| Ongekifue= Ongekifue is a that also functions as a blowgun and a spear. It is capable of firing bullets called Onisho which have purification crystals. When the Onisho are shot into the Makamou, the user plays the Ongekifue at it which makes the Onisho explode. String The string Ongeki are instruments such as guitars and harps, anything that is classified as a . Ongekigen= Ongekigen is a weapon that doubles as a . The Onisho is located in the back edge of the Ongekiken. When the Makamou is incapacitated enough, the Oni drives the sharp end down into the enemy and attaches a Ongekishin that opens up the sharp edges of the guitar. The Ongekishin doubles as the main strings for the Ongekigen, and when struck the create a sound of purification that is sent into the Makamou. Vocal Ongekizōfukuken= Ongekizōfukuken is a that also functions as a . The user uses its voice to shout into the weapon where a Onisho enhances it into a sound of purification. The sound can then be sent as a slash at the enemy in any direction. Category:Arsenal (Hibiki)